


here kitty kitty

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Summons, genma being tortured by teammates, iruka being a little shit, its a trap, kakashi allowing it, summons being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: iruka has gotten a new summons, now the only thing he needs to do is introduce it to the rest of kakashi's team. what better way to do that than to have his sabre summons stalk genma and scare the crap out of him.





	here kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qikdaelun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/gifts).



> okay here it is, this was asked for by Qikdaelun, they wanted to know how genma would react to seeing and or experiencing irukas new summons up close and personal. so here you have it folks, iruka's summons in action.
> 
> this is the result of what happens when iruka gets a new summons and wants to play with genma a bit and kakashi not only allows it, supports it, but also records it with his sharingan because its too damn amusing for him to be bothered to stop his lover from causing mischief. 
> 
> Qikdaelun i hope your happy.

kakashi shook his head as he followed along beside iruka, today was the day. iruka was determined to fuck with genma. being the loving person that he was, kakashi wasn’t about to spoil the man’s fun, no he’d let his teammate suffer not only for iruka’s enjoyment, but for his own. after all what kind of captain would he be if he didn’t keep his team on their toes? smirking to himself he glanced to iruka when the man said in mirth.  
“i think your looking forward to this more than i am.”  
chuckling kakashi shook his head.  
“nah, i just want to make sure i have my eye uncovered so i wont forget the look on his face.”  
iruka snorted.  
“that’s mean”  
“mmm yeah it is”  
iruka chuckled at his lovers lack of remorse and shook his head as kakashi let them into the anbu training field. taking a deep breath, iruka muttered to his lover.  
“don’t give me away.”  
“wouldn’t dare.”  
smiling, iruka followed along side kakashi and made their way towards where the other anbu were sure to be. the group was lazing about waiting for them and waved when they caught sight of them. giving a wave as they approached, iruka said under his breath.  
“i almost feel sorry for him.”  
kakashi snorted.  
“give it time, that sensation will deaden with time and you wont.”  
iruka twisted his head about to look at kakashi before bursting out laughing. the other anbu tilted their heads as they watched kakashi drag iruka forward by his arm as the jounin was laughing to hard to make his way forward unaided.  
“what’s with him?”  
genma asked curiously. kakashi shook his head.  
“haven’t a clue”  
iruka snorted.  
“liar”  
kakashi smiled at him, rolling his eyes at the anbu, iruka turned and smiled at them.  
“hey.”  
they nodded towards him.  
“so...i have a surprise for everyone, but it has to wait until after training.”  
they nodded their heads like it was a reasonable request. iruka glanced towards genma and asked.  
“ready to eat tree?”  
the anbu snorted.  
“ha ha that happened one time.”  
iruka smirked.  
“and counting.”  
genma glared at him before pulling out his senbon from his mouth ad holding it out to raidou who looked up at him confused.  
“hold onto that for me love, im going to go beat iruka into a pulp.”  
raidou snorted before taking the offending weapon. iruka smiled at the anbu. as if remembering something, iruka spun around and said.  
“oh don’t forget to watch this”  
kakashi nodded and slid up his hitae to uncover his eye.”  
the other anbu looked at him confused.  
“you want kakashi to record this?”  
iruka hummed before mentioning.  
“we tried something out the other day and i wanted to see if his eye can catch it when i try it with genma.”  
the others nodded, it wasn’t the first time iruka had tested things with kakashi and his eye and it most likely wouldn’t be the last.  
“good to go, have fun you two”  
genma snorted as he walked off into the field. iruka smiled at kakashi before following after genma. kakashi smiled as he took his seat and watched the pair as they bantered back and forth before taking their usual positions.  
“so what’s he trying today?”  
kurenai questioned.  
“shh, watching.”  
she snorted at him. they all knew he could multi-task like no other and talking while observing someone wasn’t even high up on the harder things he’d done.  
“sure.”  
she muttered. kakashi smiled to himself before giving his friends a hint.  
“you might want to pay attention though...this could get interesting.”  
the others perked up upon hearing that and turned to pay attention to what was going on with the match. 

**********************

iruka smiled at genma as they faced each other.  
“sure you want to do this again? i mean last time you said you had to have raidou pull out splinters from your-”  
“ha ha shut it and fight.”  
iruka smirked.  
“okay”  
iruka barely flinched when a smoke bomb went off. genma’s choice for a starting a match. he’d been counting on it and instead of fleeing like he normally would do, the jounin used the cover for his own plan. he quickly bit his thumb and summoned sekhmet, crouching low he whispered.  
“im training with a friend, you cant hurt him, but he’s the one i want you to stalk and scare the crap out of. go and hide, wait for the best moment.”  
the cats eyes glinted before it took off into the smoke. smirking, iruka wiped his thumb off on his pants and dived to the side in a mock attempt to flee the smoke around him. genma fell for it and was quickly after him. using a bit of his own capabilities, iruka made the hand seals and a gust of wind blew through the area, disrupting the smoke bomb and scattering the man’s cover. iruka waved at genma when the man was revealed before snickering and taking off towards the trees. the anbu cursed and took off after him.  
“get back here!”  
iruka laughed as he made it just to the edge of the trees before spinning around. his back against one, they were at a stalemate. genma could attack, but iruka could hide. until one of them fore fitted or found a way to dislodge the others position they weren’t going to be moving. which was perfectly okay with iruka. smiling at genma who was a few feet in front of him, well under the branches of the large tree iruka was up against. iruka called out to the anbu.  
“last chance to give up.”  
genma snorted.  
“you and your damn trees, go ahead and hide. i’ll just wait you out. you cant win iruka, not against me and not like this.”  
iruka sighed and nodded his head startling the anbu with his admission.  
“your right, i cant win like this. you could attack the tree i hide in or prevent me from phasing all together...nope not the best situation for me. i still tire too easy using that technique and you have the patience to wait...guess i should give up.”  
genma squinted his eyes in distrust of the man.  
“what are you up too?”  
smiling iruka asked.  
“do you prefer cats or dogs?”  
genma blinked at him.  
“huh? what?”  
“cats or dogs, which do you prefer...me and kakashi were having the discussion a few days ago. i want to know your opinion.”  
genma stared at him like he was nuts before saying.  
“uh...dogs i guess.”  
iruka nodded his head.  
“hmm too bad.”  
“why?”  
iruka canted his head to the side a bit before remarking.  
“cause there’s a giant ass cat about to pounce on you.”  
genma burst out laughing at him.  
“what? did you hit your head or something?”  
iruka snorted.  
“no”  
“then where the hell did that come from?”  
iruka sighed at the anbu.  
“really genma, you should learn to listen better. i just said that there’s a giant ass cat about to pounce on you and the first thing you do is laugh?”  
genma nodded his head.  
“uh well duh, who would have a giant ass cat to begin with? and two why would it be out here in a private training grounds?”  
iruka made a noise in his throat before saying.  
“good questions...so are you sure you want to stick with dogs?”  
genma stared at him like he was contemplating dragging him to the hospital, iruka just smiled and waited patiently for the man to answer him.  
“well?”  
“i have no idea what is wrong with you today, but were going to go talk to kakashi alright?”  
the man took a step forward towards iruka and the jounin smiled right before saying.  
“here kitty kitty”  
genma frowned and then yelped as he was slammed to the ground and found a growling sabre on him, its long canines inches from his face. genma’s eyes got wide before he shouted.  
“fuck!”  
iruka was nearly on the floor with laughter as he watched the anbu stay frozen in fear while being pinned by his summons. he heard the shouting from the group of anbu off a ways and knew that they’d be coming to investigate. shaking himself, iruka tried to get a hold of himself as he ambled towards the downed anbu.  
“isn’t he pretty?”  
iruka ignored the shocked look on genma’s face as he stroked his hand down sekhmets back, the cat purred beneath his fingers while still maintaining a death glare on the man it had pinned. genma swallowed before stammering.  
“he-he’s yours?”  
iruka smiled down at his friend.  
“mmmhmm, so genma...cats or dogs?”  
genma’s eyes widened before he looked back to the cat inches from his face.  
“uh shit...cats. totally cats man.”  
the cat growled at him, its teeth snapping at his face. genma winced at the show of force.  
“he heard you before by the way...he was there in the tree above you the whole time.”  
genma sent a glare up at the amused jounin.  
“i really hate you right now”  
genma winced when the growl deepened from the cat.  
“alright alright, i love him.”  
iruka laughed at he man trying to placate his summons. looking up to the group that slowed upon getting near them, iruka waved a hand towards sekhmet.  
“so you like my new summons?”  
the groups mouths dropped, asuma actually losing his cigarette to the ground as he gaped along side the others.  
“he’s yours”  
kurenai said with astonishment in her voice. iruka nodded his head before looking at kakashi and smiling.  
“was it as amazing as i thought it was.”  
“better, i’ll show you the replay later.”  
“oi fuck you!...shit shit...sorry.”  
genma cried out as the cat hissed in his face. kakashi smirked down at his teammate before reaching up to pull his hitae back over his sharingan eye.  
“think he’s suffered enough.”  
iruka smiled and nodded.  
“okay you can let him up now.”  
the cat growled one last time at genma before prowling off of the anbu and crossing the short distance to rub against iruka’s legs as it purred. iruka smiled as he watched raidou pull his lover to his feet, genma falling against the stronger man’s chest.  
“fuck...that was...fuck.”  
the man panted. iruka chuckled at genma’s reaction before saying.  
“well if he can scare you i think he can do a number on whoever crosses my path on missions.”  
genma’s eyes ratcheted up to iruka instead of the summons rubbing against the man’s legs.  
“seriously? i was a fuckin guinea pig?”  
iruka smiled.  
“a little”  
he held up a his fingers a small gap between them. genma scowled and made to take a step towards the jounin only to back petal when the summons growled and lunged forward at him.  
“shit...right...all yours.”  
chuckling iruka knelt down and petted the angry sabre.  
“that’s enough. we’ve had our fun. these are my friends and kakashi’s teammates.”  
the cat purred as it rubbed its head against iruka’s chin. petting the black sabre, he looked up to genma and said.  
“come pet him”  
“fuck no”  
came the swift retort. giving the anbu a put out look, iruka stated.  
“he wont do anything genma. i told him to play with you.”  
“play! you call that playing?”  
iruka chuckled.  
“ a little bit”  
when he held up his fingers again he got one back from genma. snorting at the anbu’s retort. he looked to the man’s lover and said.  
“raidou come pet him, maybe if you show how tough you are, genma will get the balls to do it.”  
genma cried out something that vaguely sounded like ‘leave my balls out of this’ but it was drowned out by raidou’s laughter as the man came closer and knelt down. the sabre twisted about and stared at the man.  
“you are something, where’d you get his contract?”  
“he was a good Samaritan and got paid in cats.”  
the anbu collectively looked at kakashi like he was stupid while iruka laughed.  
“pretty much.”  
they looked at iruka in shock to him verifying kakashi’s impossible explanation.  
“was on a mission, helped out a small village on my way home and they had his contract laying around and gave it to me to say thanks.”  
raidou nodded his head as he reached out to stroke the cat. the feline arched under the man’s hand and purred causing raidou to smirk.  
“what’s his name?”  
“sekhmet, he’s my main, though when i signed the contract i got to see a white one.”  
the man nodded his head before they all looked at the summons in question as it spoke.  
“that was the elder, he would not come unless your life was in danger. the rest of us will guard you.”  
iruka smiled as he reached out and stroked the cat.  
“i know and i thank you for that.”  
looking back at raidou he said.  
“i’ve officially retired the snakes summons. i wont use them anymore.”  
raidou’s eyes widened along side the rest of the anbu. iruka was surprised when genma walked over quite calmly and stood there looking at him.  
“what?”  
“stand up”  
sighing, iruka did as asked, prepared for anything from the irritated anbu. iruka gasped as he was suddenly in a firm hug.  
“ge-genma?”  
the man didn’t say anything at first, but when he pulled them apart, his arms still on iruka’s biceps.  
“as much as i’d like to joke about you and those fuckin snakes and how im glad to never be in another one of their mouths again.”  
iruka chuckled at that before going quiet when he received a glare from the anbu.  
“i am so damn proud your done with them. you were never like them and as annoyingly pissy as this damn cat is, it fits you a hell of a lot better than those snakes.”  
iruka smiled at genma before saying.  
“thank you...but you should know that pissy cat can hear you.”  
genma glanced down to where the summons still was and grimaced upon seeing it glaring up at him.  
“right...that sucks.”  
iruka chuckled before patting the man’s arm.  
“relax, he’s not going to attack you”  
“today”  
the cat grumbled. they both looked down at it before iruka snorted.  
“right well anyways. thanks.”  
genma smirked at him.  
“with that done, if you ever do something like that again im going to suspend you by your ankles and use my summons to torment you for hours on end.”  
iruka blinked at the anbu before sighing.  
“sure sure.”  
nodding genma stepped back from the jounin and leaned against raidou who had stood back up while they were talking. the man’s arms came around his waist and held onto him as they looked at iruka. the jounin blushed a bit by being under their scrutiny before looking at kurenai when she spoke up.  
“genma’s right, this is huge iruka. were all proud of you.”  
the jounin flushed a bit when he saw them all nod.  
“awww we made him blush”  
genma cried out. iruka shot him a glare before he said.  
“one word and your a squeaky toy to him.”  
he gestured towards the cat summons who grinned at genma while licking its maw. the anbu snorted.  
“im not scared of your cat.”  
iruka smiled at him before jerking his thumb towards kakashi.  
“you wanna watch the replay?”  
genma glowered while kakashi chuckled and stepped up behind iruka to wrap his arms around the man.  
“now now, i think he’s suffered enough for one day.”  
iruka smiled and nodded as he leaned back against kakashi.  
“fine, but i reserve the right to pay you to play that when you catch him in a genjitsu during training.”  
kakashi smirked at genma while answering iruka.  
“you don’t even have to pay me for that iruka.”  
the jounin smiled at genma who flipped them off.  
“i hate you all. come on rai, lets get the fuck out of here.”  
raidou chuckled at his irritated lover and gave a nod to the others before following off after genma who had stormed off. they watched the pair leave the training grounds. asuma and kurenai smiled at the sight before looking back at them.  
“we should go too, thank you for letting us get to watch that”  
she said amused. iruka waved at her.  
“are you kidding i wanted as many witnesses as possible”  
asuma snorted at the jounin.  
“and you wonder why he does half the shit he does to you.”  
iruka smiled before gesturing towards his summons.  
“i can get even now”  
asuma shook his head as he lighted another cigarette. kurenai smiled at him.  
“don’t push your luck iruka, he’ll use his summons against you.”  
iruka chuckled as he watched asuma put his arm around kurenai and the pair headed off with a final wave. it was quite a moment before iruka pondered.  
“i just realized i don’t even know what his summons are.”  
“bats”  
came the quick reply from kakashi. iruka tilted his head back against the man’s shoulder.  
“bats?”  
“mmhmm.”  
“damn i could have outlasted bats.”  
chuckling kakashi nudged the man forward.  
“come on you, lets go home and see if pakkun has forgiven you yet.”  
iruka sighed before muttering.  
“how many more steaks do i have to bribe him with?”  
“how many we got?”  
“we ran out two days ago, i’ve been going to the market.”  
kakashi laughed at the solemn look on his lovers face. iruka sighed before looking down at the sabre following beside them, he smirked at the sight of the cat.  
“do you want to come home with me? pakkun might be in a foul mood, but you two need to get used to each other.”  
kakashi watched and waited to see what the cat might say. the sabre tilted its head a bit to look up at them before he spoke.  
“i’d rather eat it then speak with it.”  
iruka sighed as he looked to kakashi who had snorted at the cat’s response.  
“right...well that’s not going to happen.”  
kakashi told the cat firmly. the sabre nodded its head before stating.  
“very well, i will come and meet this...dog”  
iruka and kakashi shared a look. the way the feline had said the word dog was like one would say cockroach. shaking his head, kakashi whispered to iruka.  
“hey its a start.”  
“shut up and help me find a steak.”  
kakashi chuckled as he followed iruka into the market place to find a steak for his lover to try bribing his ninken with once again.


End file.
